bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Beliar
|Affiliation(s) = |Previous affiliation(s) = |Profession(s) = |Position(s) = |Previous position(s) = |Relatives = Demons |Status = Deceased (Damned) |Game(s) = BloodRayne |Rank = Original Devil |Image caption = “Now, each of you has something that belongs to me.”|Previous profession(s) = Lord of Hell|Comic(s) = Bloodrayne: Prime Cuts (mentioned)|Movie(s) = Bloodrayne (mentioned)}} Beliar is a powerful demon who once ruled Hell. He appears in BloodRayne as one of the final bosses, along with Jürgen Wulf. Appearance Beliar has a skeletal appearance, looking much like a rusted metal frame with long sharp protrusions all over with pieces of torn flesh hanging from them. Personality Being a demon and the former lord of Hell, Beliar is the very embodiment of evil. He cares for no one and nothing but to reclaim his lost body parts and make himself whole again by any means. Afterwards, he can begin the apocalypse. History Near the very beginning of time, Beliar sat in the throne of Hell as its original king. Then came the fateful day Lucifer (Mephisto) and his angels were cast out of Heaven and fell. The demon lord and fallen angel battled each other with Lucifer coming out as the victor, but he was unable to kill Beliar. Instead, the new lord of Hell ripped Beliar into 1,000 pieces and scattered them all over the Earth. The most dangerous piece - Beliar's black heart - would end up in what would become Germany, and if wrongly used would have the power to reawaken Beliar. Plot Beliar was the original King of Hell, but was usurped by the fallen angel Mephisto. He was torn to pieces and his body parts were scattered across the Earth as unholy relics. Each body part will instinctively merge with the first person to discover it, rather painfully, and will confer upon that person part of the supernatural power of Beliar. Although Jürgen Wulf acquired most of the body parts through the course of the game (teeth, ribs, a hand, and an eye), Rayne ends up unintentionally merging with Beliar's other eye, turning one of her own eyes (the left one) blood red and giving her Extruded View. Rayne initially merges with Beliar's rib in Mortton, Louisiana, but Wulf ripped it out of her body, nearly killing her. Beliar's heart is the most powerful of the relics and merging with it will cause Beliar to be reborn from the body of the heart's host. In the game's last level, Hedrox uses the heart, resurrecting Beliar and dying as a consequence. Upon awakening, Beliar is intent upon reclaiming his body parts from both Wulf and Rayne, initiating the game's final three-way battle. At the end Rayne destroys Beliar and throws his dead, dried heart to the sewer. Powers and Abilities Being the original devil and former ruler of hell, Beliar fights by supernatural means with demonic power. * Indestructible Skeleton: The metal skeleton of Beliar can't be damaged by any means from either Wulf or Rayne. * Spike Projection: He can extend some of the protruding spikes on his chest and hands to impale his opponents, even penetrate through cover. * Immolation: By sheer force of will, Beliar can set anyone ablaze with hellfire. He only used it once to finally put an end to Hedrox and his remaining clones. * Relic Absorption: Upon killing someone that possesses his parts, Beliar will absorb them to become part of his body again. * Hellfire Breath: If Beliar kills Wulf and regains his teeth, he will be able to project blasts of even more powerful hellfire from his mouth. * Growth: Every few moments, Beliar will pause, cover himself with flames and grow in spurts. He will continue this process until he becomes gigantic and far too large to be stopped. Weaknesses Beliar has only one true weakness: his heart. However it is protected by his indestructible ribcage. He must be facing directly at Rayne for gunshots to hit it, explosives don't require this as long as they explode near the heart. Trivia Beliar's name comes from Belial, meaning "without worth", mentioned in the Bible as a demon. Gallery Berial concept art.jpg|Concept artwork Brc 11.jpg|Concept artwork Глаз Белиара.jpg|Beliar's right eye Bloodrayne i beliar by triassassindontdie-d4huojy.png|Beliar's game model beliar.jpg|Beta version image71.gif|Model External link Belial on Wikipedia Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Demon Category:Antagonists